Life Becoming Love
by Maddybabbi
Summary: Mitchie and her mum have been alone for 11 years. Connie starts dating Tony, the alcoholic, Mitchie’s life is turned upside down. She hides from her ‘family’ and sadly also from herself. Can Shane Gray, her enemy bring her back to life?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Mitchie and her mum have been alone for 11 years. When Connie starts dating Tony, the alcoholic, Mitchie's life is turned upside down. She hides from her best friend, from her 'family' and sadly also from herself. Even though they have been enemies for years, is Shane Gray the only one who can bring Mitchie back into living?**

**Hey so yeah this came out one day when i had no internet, *sigh* haha anywayz. i haven't really updated 'Living Memories' much lately, kinda got writers block on it, dunno why!? Anyway, hope you like this story. please review and tell me if i should write some more of it!?**

**The songs in the story are;**

**Mitchie's song: This is me**

**Shane's song: Why-Busted Type it in on youtube :D**

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

As I walked through the front door, I hit the stench of stale beer. Great, Tony was round, and it sure looked like he'd been here a long time.

As I walked into the kitchen to grab some water, before going upstairs, into the comfort of my bedroom, I looked into the lounge to see Tony on top of my mom making out. Uh, what a pleasant sight. To see your own mother (if you can call her that) making out with some alcoholic maniac.

At that moment I totally forgot about my glass of water, because I ran upstairs desperate to grab my guitar, and run down to the park.

Yes, the local park was another one of my few comforts. It was so peaceful and thoughtful there.

Once I got to the park I walked over to my sacred spot, far right, under the big willow tree.

I took my acoustic guitar out of its case and sat down in the shade. I got the pick out of my pocket and started playing the o so familiar tune. Once I'd got all the chords settled I started singing.

_I've always been the kinda girl,_

_That hid my face,_

_So afraid to tell the world,_

_What I've got to say,_

_But I have this dream,_

_Bright inside of me,_

_I'm gonna let it show,_

_It's time to let you know._

_This is real,_

_This is me,_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now,_

_Gonna let the light,_

_Shine on me,_

_No I've found,_

_Who I am,_

_There's no way to hold it in,_

_No more hiding who I wanna be,_

_This is me._

I stopped singing and just stared into space.

All of a sudden I heard a velvet-kind low voice say,

'Hey, was that you singing??'

I turned around to find Shane Gray standing there innocently. I was shocked to see him standing here TALKING to me!! I mean, come on! We've been enemies since kindergarten, everyone knows that, although even I'm not too sure _why_. And he is kinda cute, Uh Mitchie, don't think of him like that!

'Y…yeah. Yeah it was. Why are you asking? So you can humiliate me about it?' I asked, OK, it was kind of harsh but come on I wasn't in the best of moods.

His face looked almost hurt,

'Look Mitchie, in the past I have done some horrible things to you and to other people, but I've changed now! And I want to know because I thought it sounded great!'

I stared at him in shock. He liked my singing?!

'uhm, thanks. I guess.' I simply stated. Shane moved over and sat down next to me. That was when I realised he had his guitar too.

'You play guitar?!' I asked dumbfounded.

'Yeah, I do. I can play you something if you like?' I just simply nodded.

He started playing a really cool tune then started singing.

_Look at me up in the sky,_

_Watch the world just pass me by,_

_And all my feelings give me away,_

_It's happening more everyday._

_Loving you could be so easy,_

_Loving you could be so great,_

_Loving you could be so easy,_

_Loving you could be so great,_

_Well how can I try to explain?_

_Your story never seems to stay the same,_

_You're out of touch,_

_And I'm out of time,_

_Just talk me a while,_

_Joke about the things we used to see,_

_It's so hard for me to smile,_

_I've never felt so alone,_

_After all of this there's so much more to loose,_

_And I take your pieces home,_

_I promise we were never meant to,_

_Well how can I complain?_

_When everybody seems to know my name,_

_You're out of luck and I'm out of line,_

_It's such a selfish compromise._

Half way through the song Shane's voice cracked. When he stopped singing I noticed he was sobbing. Although we're 'enemies' I shuffled over to him and hugged him. He hugged me back tightly, god why did this feel so right?

'Sorry…' he sniffed,

'Hey, that's ok. What was that song about? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but…' I replied,

'Thanks, and I'll tell you. I need to tell someone about what's happening.'

I gave him a confused look. He sighed and started,

'OK, so you know how tight close my family has always been?'

I nodded mutely, remembering that the Gray family was always the closest family in the town.

'Well, last month my dad left. And since then my family has just been terrible. We don't talk, the only time we're together is if we're eating dinner, and most the time Nate and Jason aren't there.' I sat there too shocked to speak. Mr. Gray had left his family! He was _always _the family man though! I looked Shane in the eyes and could tell that he meant it and that he was distraught over the matter. I leant over and hugged him again.

We stayed hugging for a good 5 minutes, both crying.

'What about you?'

'What about me?" I asked.

'What was your song about?' I sighed, he told me what his song was about I really should tell him what mine is about.

'Well as you know my father has never been around. And I knew one day my mum would be dating someone. What I didn't realise, was that she would be dating and alcoholic. I come home everyday to find my mom and Tony making out on the sofa, with empty beer and vodka bottles around them. So everyday I grab my guitar and come here and jut pour my heat out singing. As for dinner, pft haven't had one of those in a month.' I said sourly. I hated tony. I know hate is a big word, bu his taken my mom away. And not in a good way.

'Well how about we go grab some dinner then? You haven't had one in weeks, and I'm not going home for dinner cause it's too tense.'

'Uhm…OK, cool. I need to take me guitar back though.' I said unsure.

'OK, mind if I come with you?'

I shook my head,

'No.'

Shane stood up and offered me a hand,

'Come on then, I'm starving.'

I laughed, and took his hand. We walked to my house.

'You coming inside?' I said. He nodded,

'Sure.'

We walked in to find yet again the stench of stale beer.

'Woh. It smells like a bar in here, wait worse than a bar.' Shane exclaimed.

'Yeah well, that's what I have to live with.' Shane looked at me apologetically,

'At least you've got me now eh?!' I laughed at him and dropped my guitar off in my room, while getting some money,

'Nope. Mitch you don't need money. I'll pay.'

'No I'm taking money, I can't let you pay.'

'You can take money but you won't need it.'

'At least let me pay for ice cream!'

'Oh, ice cream, yes please!'

I laughed at Shane, we walked out of the front door and walked down to the town. Today has been the strangest day. But, I like the changes it's brought. Shane has come back down to earth, and that's all that matters.

* * *

**So yeah thanks for reading this :D**

**Please review, should i make another one???**

**If so send me some ideas :D**

**will be fun :P**

**Thanks for reading, again :P**

**Maddie x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey :D Really sorry haven't updated this, but I have now :D I quite like this chapter :D So please tell me what you think :D**

**And I hope you guys had a great Christmas :D**

**Maddie x

* * *

**

**Summary**: Mitchie and her mum have been alone for 11 years. When Connie starts dating Tony, the alcoholic, Mitchie's life is turned upside down. She hides from her best friend, from her 'family' and sadly also from herself. Even though they have been enemies for years, is Shane Gray the only one who can bring Mitchie back into living?

Chapter 2

**Mitchie's P.O.V**

'Seriously!?' I questioned, while laughing.

'Yeah, and from then on, he's always called me fish boy!'

Shane and I were in McDonalds, eating probably the best dinner ever! We both ordered a Big Mac, large fries and a large strawberry milkshake.

Shane had just finished telling me a story of when he was nicknamed 'Fish Boy'. By the end, we were both in hysterics, and we were getting a few odd looks from other people eating.

Eventually, the pair of us finished our food, and headed out for a walk.

'You know, in the last couple of hours, I've gotten to know you really well, I feel like I really can open up to you!' I said out of the blue, breaking the comfortable silence that was lingering between us.

'Yeah, but I feel good about that!' I just nodded at Shane's reply.

As we turned the corner, I saw an Ice Cream truck, and a man in his mid forties, handing out Ice Cream to a little kid. Shane spotted the truck and ran over to it yelling, 'Mitchie! It's an ICE CREAM TRUCK YAAAAY!' I laughed at Shane's antics, and ran swiftly over to where he was, he took my hand and lead me over there,

'So, Shay, what do you want?' I asked,

'Shay? Where did that come from?' he asked, I just shrugged in reply, 'I like that name' he said while giving me the most adorable grin ever, 'and can I please have a double flake, with hundreds and thousands and strawberry sa…u..ce…' he slowed down at the end, and he was looking at the man who was in the Ice Cream truck,

'Dad?' He asked, shocked to see his well-paid dad, working in an Ice Cream van!

'Shane, how are you?' his father asked,

'Oh well, you know, fine. Just fine, everything is fine, apart from the fact that due to you leaving, our family has been torn apart, nobody speaks to anyone anymore, and it's all down to you!' Shane yelled at him. I was quite surprised to see him like this,

'Shane, you know…' His father started, but Shane cut him off,

'No! I don't want to hear it! I can't bear to look at your face! You disgust me!' and with that he stalked off down the street.

After the shock passed, I ran after Shane,

'Shay! Come on.' I whispered to him, once I caught up with him, I guided him to a bench, and sat down with him next to me. He curled up into a tight ball, and leaned into me, burying his head in the crook of my neck,

'I just, can't stand to see him right now, he's literally fucked up my whole life!' Shane moaned to me. I sighed, and stroked his hair,

'Shay, he hasn't completely fucked up your life!' I tried to reason,

'What makes you say that?'

'Well, if he hadn't of left, you wouldn't have come to your senses, and you wouldn't be here right now!' I heard Shane sigh, and then he sat up,

'Yeah I suppose you're right, thank you Mitch' He said smiling, he then leant down and kissed my cheek, I blushed a deep crimson. He pulled back, and locked his eyes with mine, he slowly started to lean in, as did I, we were about to touch lips when I whispered,

'Shay, don't you think that's moving too fast?' I heard him sigh again then nod, he pulled away, as he did so, he pulled my into him, so I was the one that had my head buried in his neck,

'Thanks Mitch, I owe you one,' He whispered,

'What for?' I asked,

'I don't know, being here for me!' Shane retorted, it was silent for a few seconds, then we burst out laughing once again, and this time, luckily we were not getting any strange looks from people!

The next morning I woke up in an unfamiliar place. I looked around confused for a few seconds, then realised that Shane had taken me back to his house, as he knew I wouldn't get to sleep at my 'home'. I looked around, and spotted Shane lying on the sofa, awake. He gave me a tight smile, and by that I knew he was uncomfortable.

'You wanna come over here? You look uncomfortable, and I don't bite!' I said smiling, Shane nodded and walked over to me, and he climbed into bed and put his arms hesitantly around my waist. I snuggled as close as I could to him. We both sighed, and fell back asleep, comfortable in each other's arms.

Later on, I woke up to whispering. Shane still had his arms around me, and I was still snuggled close to him,

'Dude! Look, here is something you never would have thought you would see!' I heard movement, and then another whisper came,

'Whoa! But, I thought they hated each other?'

'Dude, don't ask me! This is Shane, no one can ever tell with Shane, he's just odd like that!'

'Oh yeah, man, I get what you mean. Hey! Do you remember when…' the hushed whispers were cut off with a deep grumbling, half asleep voice,

'For fuck sake! Would you two shut the fuck up?' yep, Shane was not a morning person,

'Dude! We didn't know you were awake, sorry man.'

'Yeah, so you fucking should be, now piss off!' Shane replied,

'Okay, come on Jase, Shane obviously wants alone time with Mitchie, see you guys later!' again I heard moving and then a door shut closed.

I peeped one eye open and found Shane looking at me,

'Who was that?' I asked quietly,

'Nate and Jason, seriously, it's like they have nothing better to do, other than come and annoy me!' I laughed at Shane's grumpiness,

'Are you laughing at me Torres?' Shane asked,

'No!' I said laughing,

'Right, that's it!'

'What are you on about Shane? AAAAAH! PUT ME DOWN! SHAY!'

'Yeah?'

'PUT ME DOWN!'

'Nope!' Shane had picked my up, and was now running round his room with me tossed over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes,

'Keep it down you two!' yelled, what I assumed was Nate, from outside the door.

We both laughed and Shane proceeded to put me down.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Shane and I thought someone else would get it. But without us knowing, everyone had already left. The doorbell rang again, eventually it was ringing constantly, and so we decided to go answer it.

As we opened the door, we came face to face with my 'mum' and Tony.

'Where on earth were you last night young lady!?' my 'mother' screamed at me,

'We were worried sick Michelle!' Tony yelled, in the same tone,

'Ha, yeah like you really cared, you were probably too drunk to notice I was gone!' I answered back,

'Don't answer us back, you disgusting, meaningless child!' Tony screamed at me. All the time, Shane's arm was around my waist, in a comforting way, when Tony screamed that I was meaningless, Shane's arm tightened around me. He stepped in front off me and screamed,

'Who the fuck do you think you are? Mitchie isn't meaningless, if anyone here is meaningless it's you, you just get pissed for the fun of it, every fucking night, you have no right to talk to Mitchie like that!' Tony glared at Shane, and in one swift movement, pushed him to the ground, but Shane didn't give up without a fight, and soon the pair were in a fistfight. I looked at them shocked, when Tony punched Shane in the nose, I screamed,

'SHAY!' What I didn't notice, was that my 'mother' was watching me intensely,

'Oh boo who, 'Shay' is getting beaten up, don't worry this isn't the only thing happening today 'baby girl',' I looked at my so-called 'mother' and saw the evil glint in her eyes. She laughed menacingly, and put a rag to my face, as soon as I breathed in, the odd smell of the rag sent me plunging into the deep darkness of unconsciousness.

**Shane's P.O.V**

As Tony was trying to beat the living daylights out of me, I heard Mitchie shout my new nickname from her, I glanced quickly at her, only to see her fall to the ground while her disgusting, sick minded mother laughed menacingly, and held a rag to Mitchie's face. Just as I turned back to Tony, he had the rag and now put it over my face, as I breathed in, I too plunged into the deep darkness of unconsciousness.

**

* * *

Sooo...did you like it?**

**Please leave me a review :D**

**Maddie x**

**P.S get me to 12 reviews? x**


	3. Twitter, Please read!

**Hi guys, sorry about this author's note! I know I'm not supposed to, but it's just i want to tell you about a couple of things! **

**First off, if you are on Youtube please check out: zashley43vaba, it's my main account.**

**Also, please check out: TheCheesyNoobs, and their video 'The Ministry of FC (Flying Chickens)'. It's mine and my friend's youtube out :)**

**As well, TWITTER! Yeah, I have twitter! Please add me at: maddiebutler.**

**Haha, it's me :D**

**Please follow me, I'll try and follow you back :D **

**Thanks :D**

**Maddie x**


End file.
